Stole an RV
Stole an RV is the 4th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 73rd episode overall. Earl and Randy make amends for a depressed elderly man whose RV they stole years earlier. Their efforts fire him up enough that the man now wants to take revenge on another man who left him on the front line during the Korean War. Episode guide Earl and Randy were walking along the street when Randy notice a hat abandoned on a bench and picked it up which made Earl unhappy as every time Randy found a new hat he had a new personality, while Randy was speaking fancy at the Crab Shack Joy came in saying she see saw Pigsquatch a legendary giant pig that lived in the woods near the Pimmit Hills Trailer Park Darnell isn’t convinced is really saw Pigsquatch but Joy was now determined to catch it to get tourists attention and remained Earl of their RV trip. Earl remembered when he, Joy and Randy stole an old guy called Jerry’s RV to go on vacation they were enjoying their new life until the RV exploded because Randy left the stove on, he went to go and make up to Jerry who was still living in the same spot but Jerry told Earl to go away and let him die Earl decided to help Jerry by fixing the hole in his hut’s roof. Meanwhile Joy was trying to catch Pigsquatch with bacon Darnell told her the boys were hungry and went to grab the bacon when the bush started moving, while Earl was cleaning Jerry’s home Randy was playing jug music on the radio Earl noticed Jerry moving his feet to the music and found out he used to play the jug before the RV was destroyed so Earl got a replacement jug, when Jerry told him his RV was filled with memories Earl knew he could make up to Jerry by replacing the stuff before it was destroyed and asked what else was in the RV Jerry replied pictures of his dead wife they made it feel like she was hugging him. Darnell was taking pictures of Joy in front of Pigsquatch when Earl came along and asked for the sex doll Joy used to trick Darnell so she could flee to Mexico Joy agreed as she caught Darnell take a bath with her then Darnell noticed that Pigsquatch wasn’t breathing when Joy couldn’t hear it’s heartbeat she knew he was right, Jerry had become a new man once Earl manage to replace all of his stuff and went outside for the first time in years he told Earl he need to collect one more thing to replace and only his old army buddy Joe had it. Earl agreed and took Jerry to Joe with Randy but when he got there Jerry revealed to Earl he only wanted to cut off Joe’s ear lobe as he cut off the other one during the war to make Joe stay with him when he got wounded but Joe ran off and Jerry got caught. Jerry kept Joe’s ear lobe to remind him how much he wanted to survive and kept it as part of his life after the war before it was destroyed in the RV. Earl and Randy are shocked to hear this. Earl tried to stop Jerry but a punch caused him to fall to the ground but got up quickly and got to the door before Jerry to warn Joe, after Earl told him about the RV Joe let him and Randy in his house angry with what they had done with Jerry then started have a heart attack so took a pill to stop it. Joe tried calling the cops but the line was cut so decide to fight back with his weapons, Earl wanted to reason with Jerry but Joe proved he wouldn’t listen when he put Randy’s hat on top of a gun and poke it out the front door to get his with an arrow. At the trailer park, Joy and Darnell tried to move Pigsquatch since nobody would that him away but because of the weight and size they didn’t succeed. While Randy complained about his hat, Earl told Joe he shouldn’t fight Jerry over something that happen years ago when Joe accidently pulled a pin out of a grenade and Earl tried put it back in, Randy wanted him to find him another hat but Earl told him all his hats were stupid and he acted stupid when he wore them. Joe yell at Earl to focus on the grenade, after the pin was back in afterwards Joe yell at them for fight over a hat then got upset for being too scared to go back and save Jerry. Suddenly they heard a thump on the roof Joe shot the celling and shot the body on the ground to see it was the doll dressed as his life then they found out Jerry sneaked in to the house and started to act when the two old men started to have heart attacks Joe only had one pill left so he gave it to Jerry to make up for what he done a long time ago. Luckily Joe and Jerry survived Jerry told Joe they were now even and became friends they both helped remove Pigsquatch using explosives, Randy thanked Earl for telling him he acted different in hats and promised he wouldn’t do it again then put his hat on top of Pigaquatch before the explosion, when Pigsquatch was destroyed everyone cheered then Pigaquatch’s head landed on the front of Earl’s car Notes * At the end of the episode, when Pigsquatch's head hit Earl's car, it should have left a dent, but just bounced up. * When Jerry goes after Joe to cut off his other ear, Joe steps out of his house and turns his head, and there is a bandage where the ear was. In the next shot it is gone. * When the RV explodes some of the people running away from it just disappear. Flashbacks List *Introduced and crossed off in this episode ** #47 Stole an RV. Featured music * "Going Mobile" by The Who (Flashback to when Earl & Randy steal the RV) * "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult (Jerry waits to die) * "Copper Miner's Jug Band" by Quinn (Jerry hears jug music on the radio) * "I'm Alive" by Electric Light Orchestra (Earl and Randy get things for Jerry's trailer) Memorable quotes * Joe: I've seen him kill three Koreans with a single bullet. No gun, just pressing it into their skulls. * Earl: He may have had the heart of a killer, but that heart was 75 years-old. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James Guest starring * John Amos as Joe * Jerry Van Dyke as Jerry * Kevin Cabell as Young Joe * Brian Norris as Young Jerry Category:Episodes 404